This new carnation variety originated as a mutation of a standard carnation plant named Chantal, a seedling originated by us at our nursery at San Remo, Italy and, this sport was discovered in 1986. It was particularly noted because of its very large white blossoms and because of this character this sport was asexually reproduced under our direction by means of cuttings at San Remo and propagation of a newly discovered plant was so successful that we carried on the propagation through several successive generations, by means of cuttings, at our San Remo nursery to determine whether its distinctive characteristics would hold true from generation to generation. This we found to be quite true and gave us the assurance that its homogeneity would be constant and adequately support propagation of the new plant on a commercial scale which is now being done at Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.